


Stealing Home

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [12]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Will have tickets to a baseball game in NYC. Magnus has plans to get a grand slam of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windandthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/gifts).



> prompt - baseball

The door swung open and Elizabeth blinked in surprise at her visitor.

“Helen? What are you doing here in New York?” Beth wasn't expecting company, but impromptu visits from Helen Magnus were never a bad thing; they usually involved surprises, kissing and smoking hot sex. 

Helen smiled at her, pushed her backward into the apartment so a crowd of curious Abnormals wouldn't form in the hallway, and closed the door. “Will and Kate have tickets for a baseball game, so I decided to fly them myself and see if I might score a home run of my own while they are away at the ballpark.” 

“I was just about to take a shower...” Beth said, blushing. She was suddenly very self conscious wearing only a tank top and sleep shorts, her lazy day at home attire. 

Helen advanced on her with a look that managed to balance predator with sex goddess, “Perfect.” She captured Beth's face in her hands and pressed soft kisses to her lips. 

“I could make tea...” Elizabeth managed weakly between kisses. Her knees wobbled as Helen's fingertips trailed down her jaw, then her neck and collarbones, down to cup her breasts. 

“Later.” 

Beth swallowed her mouth dry, “I really need that shower.”

Helen smirked, “I'm not stopping you. In fact, I'm going to join you. We haven't properly christened any of the rooms in your little Sanctuary apartment, yet.” She proceeded to strip out of her smart, expensive business suit right there in the entryway. Elizabeth's eyes were glued to her body as it was revealed clothing item by item. Helen tugged on Beth's hand to get her moving in the direction of the apartment's only bathroom. 

The shower tub was large, roomy enough for three average sized people or one oversized abnormal. Spray heads were mounted in the ceiling and walls at different points, plus it had an additional hand sprayer, which Helen grabbed first and adjusted to the pulsing massage setting. 

Beth stripped and climbed in. Not sure how clean either of them would be, she picked up the bar of soap and turned to face Helen. 

“Soap?” 

“Excellent place to start. Go ahead. Make sure you cover all of me...” 

It was not something Beth needed to be told twice. Being given wet Magnus and carte blanche with a bar of her favorite soap was a fantasy Elizabeth toyed with often when she was using the hand sprayer for purposes she was sure its makers never intended. 

Along that same train of thought, while her soapy hands traced and worshiped each part of Helen, Helen turned the hand-held massage jet on Elizabeth's bare sex. She moaned and her soaping faltered. “Ah ah. Keep washing or I take this away...”

Elizabeth pouted. “It's hard to concentrate on soapy boobs when your hand is doing that.”

“Try harder.” Her hand covered Beth's and she moved it to her sex. “My breasts are soapy enough, now start washing down here.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Helen's blue eyes sparkled with mischief. “Shall we have a contest to see who comes first? Will it be soapy fingers or this sprayer, do you think?”

Beth's head fell back against the tiles, and she sighed, “Sprayer. I come all the time from the sprayer.”

“Maybe you need more incentive. If you don't bring me to orgasm first, I'm going to spank you. Hard.”

“Oh God. It's not fair.” Elizabeth's efforts redoubled. She didn't want a punishment today. Beth wanted to have her brains screwed out. 

Her pussy was rocking shamelessly over Helen's hand and the evil little jets of water. They were hitting her clitoris at just the right angle. She couldn't lose this time, though. So, Elizabeth changed things up by sliding to her knees and planting her face in the valley between Helen's thighs. She spread her lover's legs wider, dipped her eager tongue into the hot opening. Helen's thighs clamped around her head, so she was held in her current position. Trapped, but... winning, finally. 

“Bloody cheater,” Helen grumbled in a voice gone low with pleasure. 

“All's fair in war and shower sex?” Beth quipped as she lapped at Helen's little button with her tongue. 

Helen sighed, “We'll just see about that...” But Helen's pussy was rocking fast against Beth's face, salty juices smearing her cheeks, chin and lips. 

Elizabeth's secret weapon was to clamp her mouth over the tender clit and suck hard, and she was rewarded by Helen's bottom and thigh muscles clenching as she came. She couldn't help a small whoop of triumph, but her victory was short lived. 

A heartbeat after Helen's spasms subsided, Beth found them in the bottom of the tub, with her on her belly over Helen's thighs. Her ass was in the air and Helen was using the evil sprayer mercilessly on her tender bits. A soapy finger found it's way into her bottom while another entered her cunt, and the two worked her into a frenzy while the massage spray pounded her clit. “Oh damn, oh fuck...”

“All's fair, you did say, did you not?”

“Yes...” And of course Helen was going to make her eat her words. 

There was an edge of censure to Helen's voice, “You seem to have forgotten you aren't supposed to come without my permission, Elizabeth. What a naughty, disobedient sub you are!”

Beth had an 'ah shit' moment for having revealed her shower masturbating in the heat of passion. “I'm sorry, Mistress. Sorry, but... I really need to come. Pullleeeeeeazze?” Her eyes were rolled back in her head from the pleasure overload. 

Helen sighed, “Oh, all right. But we are going to have a talk about your masturbation before I leave here today, 'Lizabeth.”

“Fuck,” Beth gasped, stars exploding behind her eyelids as she climaxed against Helen's hand. 

“I believe the score is tied at one run a piece,” Helen smirked. 

They washed again quickly and took their towel wrapped bodies onto the bed for the second inning. 

Elizabeth expected more rough and tumble, but Helen was in a cuddly mood, now. The heat from earlier cooled and they lay on the bed in a heap of damp towels kissing and petting and tangling their legs together in an effort to get friction against their mounds. Helen's thigh felt deliciously cool again the flaming heat of her inner labia. A hand was kneading her breast while another cupped her cheek as Helen deepened their kisses, pulling her closer. 

God, Beth was madly in love with that woman. There was nothing Helen couldn't do, and do well. Beth was happy to surrender and let herself be drowned in her passion for as long as time allowed. Silken skin moving over skin, kisses and caresses, cries of pleasure and a sigh of release. 

The second inning ended with Beth up by one orgasm, but they still had plenty of time. 

Beth dozed wrapped in Helen's arms. It was her favorite place in the whole world to be. Unless she was dozing in both Helen's AND Declan's arms at the same time, but she never told either of them how much she loved that. It was her shamefully kinky secret. 

Declan was a great lover, but he tended to roll over on her or unconsciously crush her in his embrace when it was just the two of them. With Helen, she never had to worry about getting oxygen deprived, and she never gave Elizabeth beard burn on her neck or shoulder while she slept. Love bites, yes. Beard burn, no. 

Helen won the snuggle contest, hands down. 

“What are you smiling about?”

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked into Helen's. “Beard burn.”

“Do you enjoy that?” Helen asked, incredulously. Probably wondering if Beth was becoming a masochist. 

“No, but the stuff before that is damn good,” Beth winced, “unless it involves five o'clock shadow and my pussy.”

Helen wrinkled her nose in sympathy. “You could always demand Declan shave before he goes down on you.”

“Have you ever tried demanding Declan do something?” 

Helen frowned and shrugged. “No.” 

“It works about as well as demanding you do something,” Beth chuckled. “In other words, not at all.”

Helen rolled onto her back. “Let's test this theory. Go ahead. Demand I do something...”

Elizabeth thought about it. “I have a craving for your pussy. Open your thighs right now and keep them open until I tell you otherwise.”

Her lover tripped her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, considering the demand, then Helen bent her knees up and opened her thighs wide. “It's all yours, 'Lizabeth.”

“Yes, it is mine. And you'd do well to remember that...”

“Cheeky child!” Helen growled. 

“Ah ah ah,” Beth tutted. “Thighs wide. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some eating to do. Feel free to come all over the place as many times as you like. In fact, I insist.” 

=-=-=-=-=-=

Kate and Will bounced into the lobby of the New York Sanctuary laughing and shoving each other. Their arms were full of souvenirs and bags. They went around opposite sides of the dedication plaque and statue, but met up again at the front desk at the far side of the long, cavernous room. If a person didn't know better, they would mistake the place for an upscale hotel. 

The man who greeted them was tall and dark-haired with a bit of gray at the temples. To Kate, he looked like a dark eyed Pierce Brosnan in his Bond movie years. Why had she never met this guy before? He was hot. 

“Welcome to the New York, Sanctuary, Kate Freelander. I'm Edward Morgan, Head of House in New York City. Namaste.” Then, he turned his dark eyes to Will, “Good to see you again, Dr. Zimmerman. How was the baseball game?” They shook hands very briefly. 

Will smiled, “It was a great game. Never bet against Kate, though. I've got two full weeks of her kitchen duty when I get home. Another inning and I'm sure she'd have had me washing Magnus' car, too.” He looked around, “speaking of Magnus, is she here yet? She said she had someone she wanted to visit...”

Morgan's face lit up with a knowing smile. “Magnus asked that I assign you both rooms and see that you settled in for tonight. I think her meeting is going to run long into the night.”

“Will our rooms be near hers?” Kate asked, hopefully. 

“Magnus didn't ask for a room for herself,” the older man smirked. “I believe she's staying with her friend.”

Will was the first one to get it. “Elizabeth is living here in the Sanctuary, isn't she?”

“As a matter of fact, she is. I believe she, too, is in a late meeting.” His smile showed a mouth full of straight, white teeth. A bit too much like a shark. 

Kate's eyes narrowed with sudden understanding, “Ah, man, I'm missing all the girl fun.” 

“I'm sure there is something around here to keep you entertained for a few hours, we have a 40 seat movie theater, there is a Starbucks at the end of this block...”

Will shrugged, “I need to put all this stuff down somewhere, and then I'm going to eat enough junk food for three people. For the prices of their hotdogs, they should have come with an ounce of gold on the side.”

Morgan laughed, a deep sexy sound that made things in Kate's belly get fluttery. “Food is served around the clock in the lounge dining area, we make a mean chili dog, and we have more elaborate meals in the commissary at five and seven pm. Let me take you up to your rooms...” 

“We can find them,” Kate was quick to say. “I'm sure you're busy with Sanctuary... stuff.”

“I'm never too busy to give a tour to one of Helen Magnus' team. Come find me, later, Kate Freelander.”

Kate smiled. “Sure. I'll do that.”

Will and Kate took their room keys and started toward the elevator, Will turned to her and whispered, “I'm surprised he didn't offer to let you bunk with him...” Will teased her. “He likes you.” 

“Consider it offered...” Morgan's voice echoed through the room behind them, even though his back was to them. 

“Oh my God,” Kate gasped, flushing red. “He heard you!”

Will smirked. “He didn't have to hear me. He's telepathic.” They entered the elevator and Will hit the button for the fifteenth floor. He took in her red cheeks and smirked. “You weren't thinking sexy thoughts about Edward Morgan were you, Kate?” 

“Shit. Shit shit shit.”

“Why do I get the feeling Ravi and Declan are going to stay your favorite Heads of House?”

Kate covered her burning cheeks in her hands, “Because they can't read my mind?!”

“Now, Kate, we can't discriminate against Morgan because he was born different than us...”

Kate kicked Will lightly on the shin. “You should have warned me.” 

“No way, and miss the look on your face just now? It's a good thing I got pictures with my cell phone. I need to send them to Henry and the Big Guy. They are going to love seeing you blushing.”

“Gimme the phone, William. Give it or you are going to need a tour of the infirmary.” 

The door opened with perfect timing and Will took off in a sprint down the corridor. “Catch me if you can...” He was able to use his longer legs to get to his room before she could catch up and he closed the door in her face. “See you in a few minutes, Kate. I have an email to send. I might just CC Declan, too. He'll get a kick out of this.”

“Will!”

=-=-=-=-=-=

The seventh inning stretch started on the couch in front of the faux fireplace. It devolved from there into a free for all on the plush rug. Elizabeth must have dozed, again, because Helen's phone beeping made her startle awake and sit up. 

Helen picked up the phone and looked at the display. “Will and Kate are bored. They want us to take them out for dinner at your restaurant.”

Beth yawned, “Okay. Tell them to give us a few minutes to get presentable. I'm going to need another shower.”

“I think we both do.”

Elizabeth shook her head emphatically, “No no no no. I'm getting sore. It will only take me a minute.”

“I'll watch.”

“Helen Magnus is a voyeur, I'm going to tell everyone.”

“Try it and see what happens to you.”

It took three minutes for the showers and five and a half minutes for them to dress and meet Kate and Will in the lobby. 

The look on Edward's face when he caught a glimpse of Beth's hickey was priceless. She quickly covered it with the collar of her sweater and followed the others out to the street. She and Helen were going to need a cover story or the rumor mill was going to eat them alive. Helen didn't have live with 262 nosy neighbors and a telepathic Head of House, Beth did. 

(Who wants to see Kate get it on with the telepathic HOH?)


End file.
